utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Alilem
|official_illustrator = Asa |officialjapname = アリレム |officialromajiname = |gender = Male |dateofbirth = October 18, 1989 NND User page: Date of birth |age = 23 |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 10619369 |mylistID1 = 10214096 |mylistID2 = 19136963 |mylist2info = Leco |nicommuID1 = co81877 |partner = Nana, Onrei, Kettaro }} Alilem (アリレム) is an who covers VOCALOID original songs with his smooth, mildly powerful rap versions. He also tends to include English words and phrases in his rap covers. His most well-known covers are his rap versions of ""Panda Hero" " and "Matryoshka". Affiliations and Collaboration Projects Collaboration Units # Leco with Kettaro # Nanalem (ななれむ) with Nana List of Covered Songs (2008.12.28) # "SFC Donkey Kong 2 Rattly ni Daihenshin" (The Great Transformation of SFC Donkey Kong 2 Rattly) (2008.12.29) # "Mario Kart 64 no Moo Moo Farm toka no BGM" ("Moo Moo Farm" BGM of Mario Kart 64) (2009.01.04) # "Mario RPG no Bookie Tower no BGM" ("Booster Tower" BGM of Super Mario RPG) (2009.01.23) # "SFC Donkey Kong 2 Dokuro Coaster no BGM" ("Skull Cart" BGM of SFC Donkey Kong 2) (2009.05.01) # "Yoshi's Island no Kyoku" (Yoshi's Island Song) (2009.06.14) # "SFC Donkey Kong 2 Kessen! Captain K. Rool" (2009.07.05) # "stay free" (2009.07.08) # "Zelda no Densetsu: Ji no Ocarina no Joukamachi de Terereren♪" (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time's Castle) (2009.07.27) # "SuccubuS" (2009.08.12) # "Akazukin to kenkou no Odotteru Toki no BGM" (2009.09.08) # "Ano Oka" (That Hill) (2009.10.04) # "Strawberry" (2009.10.29) # "Invisible Tears" feat. Alilem and Nana (2009.11.01) # "Juvenile" feat. Alilem and Nana (2009.11.10) # "fallin' love at first sight" feat. Alilem and Nana (2009.11.16) # "Yuugure no Uta" (Poetry at Dusk) -Rap ver.- feat. Alilem and Onrei (2009.12.11) # "Yumekui" feat. Alilem and Nana (2009.12.13) # "MR. LEMON WATER" (2009.12.20) # "Dette You Tune" (Yoshi island BGM) (2009.12.31) # "AROUSE WILLS" (2010.01.02) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Alilem and Nana (2010.01.21) # "Tsundere・la・Love Song" -Rap ver.- feat. Alilem and Nana (2010.01.23) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) -Rap ver.- feat. Alilem and Kettaro (2010.01.30) # "Taurine 1000mg High Go!!" feat. Alilem and Nana (2010.02.02) # "Aikagi Gunman to Aikagi Ninja" (Masterkey Gunman and Masterkey Ninja) feat. Alilem and Nana (2010.02.22) # "Kodoku no Hate" (In the End of Solitude) feat. Alilem and Nana (2010.03.16) # "PIANO*GIRL" feat. Alilem and Nana (2010.05.10) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) feat. Alilem and Kettaro (2010.05.19) # "GO! GO! MANIAC" feat. Alilem and Nana (2010.06.03) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.24) # "Iroha Uta" (Iroha Song) -Rap ver.- feat. Alilem and Kettaro (2010.07.03) # "Aquarium" -Rap ver.- feat. Alilem and Kettaro (2010.07.13) # "Tokushu Case Ippanron" (The Prevailing Special Case) (2010.07.28) # "Gourmet Race" -Rap ver.- feat. Alilem and Kettaro (2010.08.18) # "Matryoshka" (2010.08.31.2010) # "Shinitagari" (A Wanna-die) feat. Alilem and Nana (2010.09.07) # "Rap Side Maker / shut down" (2010.09.30) # "Bad Apple!!" (2010.11.07) # "Poker Face" (2010.12.05) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "Ohime sama ni Naritai no!" (I Want to be a Princess!) feat. Alilem and Nana (2010.12.30) # "Panda Hero" (2011.02.02) # "Panda Hero" feat. Alilem and Nana (2011.02.12) (Community only) # "Kirifuda / chaining / TKG no uta" (Trump / chaining / TKG Song) (2011.04.05) # "Noroi no Susume" (Advancement of a Curse) feat. Alilem and Nana (2011.05.02) # "Ban Ban Boo ☆" feat. Alilem and Nana (2011.07.08) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Riria" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.07.19) # "Akagi Shigeru no Shoushitsu / Motto! Ojamajo shigoro" (2011.07.23) # "Coconut Mall / Metro-Cross" (2011.08.29) # "COOLISH WALK" (WORKING'!! OP) feat. Alilem and Nana (2011.12.03) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" feat. Alilem, Mayumushi and Banken (2011.12.23) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2011.12.29) # "RAP ZONE" (Parody of RED ZONE) (2012.01.24) # "CALLIN'!!" (2012.04.02) # "CORAPSE" (Original) feat. Alilem and Tightson (2012.04.16) # "Borderland" (Jormungand OP) (2012.06.08) # "Babylon" -Rap Arrange- feat. Alilem and Kettaro (2012.06.30) # "Kaitou! Papapapapanther" (2012.10.06) # "Tengoku to Jigoku" (Heaven and hell) (2013.05.03) }} List of Original songs Discography Gallery External Links * Blog * Twitter * Twipple account * Photozou account * Mixi Category:NND Rappers Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Completed Pages Category:Update NND links